The Crimson Cataclysm
by gopal.che3
Summary: I had just accomplished my dream.But fate just had screw with me again.Due to some unstable Space-time jutsu i get thrown into the world of supernatural.I also get de-aged,get some new awsome powers,also get turned into a devil by a beautiful red-head,and spend my time with her and her family. There is a way to get back home,but i don't know if i wanna go home or stay with them.
1. Chapter 1

**X-BEGINNING-X**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DXD, or any Anime or Manga whose characters have been used in the story.**

 **[X-TCC-X]**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH", was the sound being made by the protagonist of this story, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki, while in the territory of Mephisto Pheles, director of The Magic Council of human mages, in the underworld, also known as Hell, Naraka, Tartaraus. Surrounding him were five beings , two redheads, one silverette one brunette and one hulking dragon.

The fisrt among them was Rias Gremory, heiress to the house of Gremory, a noble family also from the remaining 33 pillars. She was a 14 year old girl, around 4 feet 7 inches tall, fair-skinned, with eye-catching, distinctive, bright crimson hair that had a single strand sticking out of the top, with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs and which also reached her thighs, she also had blue-green sea colored eyes, and a great figure, for her age. She was also wearing a simple blue sundress, high quality material of course, and matching blue shoes.

Beside her were her brother Sirzechs Lucifer, former Gremory, one of the leaders or 'Satans' of the underworld, who had taken the Title of Lucifer to take the underworld to a better future and because of his prowess and mastery of the House of Bael's Power of Destruction, inherited from their mother. He was basically a male, 20 year old, shorthaired, 6 feet 2 inches tall version of Rias. He was also wearing an expensive-looking tuxedo suit.

There was also his wife, maid, Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, from the extra House of Lucifuge, servants of The house of Lucifer for genertations. She appeared to be a woman in her twenties, at the height of 5 feet 8 inches with a buxom figure. She also was wearing a silver and blue colored French-maid outfit with her silver hair being braided at the front with blue ribbons.

There also was the Queen and best-friend of Rias , Akeno Himejima. Akeno appeared to be a girl around Rias' age with black hair in a high ponytail, tied by an orange ribbon, that reached her ankles, at around 4 feet 6 inches in height ,also with fair skin and deep violet eyes. She also had figure similar to Rias with slightly bigger bust. Also a light yellow colored sundress covered her form with simple orange shoes.

And lastly, was Tannin, former Dragon-king and the leader and provider of many if not most dragons in the Underworld. Tannin was gigantic western purple-scaled dragon with beige scales for inner legs, stomach, tail and god horns on his head. He is also the Queen of Mephisto.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **A few minutes earlier..**

Rias and her group were in Tannin's territory for a casual visit with Sirzechs for some small business matter. They had only been there for a little over an hour, at Tannin's residence near a 'Dragon's Apple Forest', when they felt a small disturbance.

"Do you feel that?," Questioned sirzechs, with his wife and Tannin nodding an affirmative, while Rias looked at her brother curiously and asking, "Feel what Onii-sama?", with Akeno in a similar state to her 'King', when they too felt the disturbance.

Turning and looking for something in the direction of the disturbance, they saw a sudden crack appear near the edge of the draconic energy filled forest of the territory ,due it being home of many dragons and the natural energy also taking draconic tint because of excess magical power of dragons, in mid-air, seemingly out of nothing. The crack expanded and suddenly broke to throw out a humanoid figure.

After a moment of silence, Rias spoke up, "What is that Onii-sama?" , Sirzechs replied in answer, "I and Tannin will see what happened there , while you two will stay with here Grayfia , is that alright Rias?"

While understanding that her brother wanted to keep her safe, Rias had gotten way too curious to not see and understand what was happening , she pouted at her brother and asked with the dreaded 'Puppy dog eyes', 'Onii-samaa, please let me come with you , I will be extra careful and there are also Grayfia and Akeno wirh me , so Please let me come , Please!". While Sirzechs quickly gave an affirmative under the pressure of the just sighed looking at this, seeing Rias had become a lot more stubborn than before and knowing her husband could almost never deny his sister anything, while the other two present just gave an amused chuckle seeing the exchange.

"Shall we proceed?", asked Grayfia. As the group approached the figure , they could see that the figure was gravely wounded and injured, seeing this the group sped up. When they were near the figure, they saw that the figure had many injuries with shredded muscle and skin, charred body and broken bones that were somehow trying to mend. The figure also seemed to be garbed in some orange-black torn clothes. The right hand of the person also seemed to be clutching something, while there was some kind of white appendage in his left, almost like an artificial arm. Amazingly there was also a part of the person's right forearm that was all intact and had some weird set of symbols on it. They also couldn't identify the gender of the person due to the severe injuries. While the group were taking in the sight of the gruesome injuries or in the two teenagers' cases trying to keep the content of their stomachs' in their stomachs, they heard a hoarse whisper from the figure, " ..help".

Sirzechs being the first the first to recover from the sight, turned to his wife and asked, "Grayfia, do you think you can heal this person.""I don't think even the best doctors of the underworld will be able to help this person fast enough for them (naruto) to live, let alone me.", was the greave reply of Grayfia. This just made everyone take a sad appearance at being unable to help, seeing while they were devils, mostly known for their cruelty , the newer generations were taking an more positive approach on their life-style.

In the moment of helplessness, little Rias suddenly had an idea, which would change her life entirely in the upcoming years, and promptly asked her brother, "Onii-sama will my 'Evil-pieces' work?" Sirzechs and the rest were momentarily stopped in time, before looking at Rias and saying, "As of right now that maybe the only chance of saving this person. Rias please quickly use your pieces."

Rias summoned her pieces and started using the pawns of hers to measure the resurrecting value of the figure and was momentarily stunned, as were the others, to see that it was going to take all eight pawn pieces of her to resurrect the person as, two of which were mutations, seeing while Rias not as powerful as some older devils, still was powerful in her own right and these were some high value pieces. After recovering from her shock, she applied her power through the pieces and set the on top of the chest area of the person.

The red Gremory house symbol appeared under the figure and started the process when suddenly orange wisps of energy started coming out of and started reacting violently with the process also making the figure give an antagonized scream. Seeing the danger the elders of the group took the two teenagers and sped off to the distance while keeping an eye on the process, where a cocoon of sorts had formed around the person, with the cocoon giving of the orange energy surrounding it, but the energy instead of destroying the area caused the tress and surrounding plants to grow rapidly and a few seconds the cocoon also started to absorb the natural energy of the draconic forest. While not able to figure out how or why, the older devils could sense the energy flowing into the cocoon of magical and also the youki-like energy.

The two teens were amazed and intrigued at seeing occurance, but the older devils were a little apprehensive at seeing the weird and deadly combination of natural energy, that youki-like energy and devil's magical energy and similar questions through their minds.

' Is that being able to use senjutsu, what was that youki-like energy, is it dangerous or malicious, is it an youkai, then what was it doing in devil territory, and if it was not a youkai then what the fuck was it ? '

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **At the same time..**

While all of those events were taking place outside, in the inside or more specifically the mindscape of the person in the cocoon different sets of events were taking place. The normally calm , creepy yes but calm and silent, sewer like place was in complete mayhem, chaos. The normally stagnant, ankle deep, feeling less water was now extremely turbulent , reached to nearly neck level and nearly boiling hot to feel.

And in the middle of it in front of a giant cage with a paper with the wording for 'Seal' on it was Naruto Uzumaki, who was too busy screaming in pure agony that rocked across his body to notice anything else that was happening in the mindscape where he was present. He was also miraculously , through all the pain and agony remembering and pondering about the set of events that took place , for him to reach his current condition. He remembered that how after talking to Nagato, making him give up on his destructive and sure to bring more pain and suffering path of peace, unknowingly convincing him to use the reviving technique to revive all the people killed in the previously performed attack on konoha, promising Nagato and Konan to find an answer to peace and end all suffering in the shinobi world, praying for the departed soul of his teacher, mentor, father figure, and now known godfather, Jiraiya , Myobokuzan no Gama Sennin (The Toad Sage of Myobokuzan), one of the Densetsu no Sannin (The Three Legendary Ninja), or as he used to call him endearingly Ero Sennin (Pervy Sage), getting a piggyback from Kakashi sensei to where the people of Konohagakure no Sato (The village Hidden in the Leaves), getting punched and hugged by his teammate Sakura, 'odd how i didn't add the –chan to her name' he thought, and in mayhem and celebration of his return getting semmingly attacked by the same masked man who caused him the pain in his life ,who took away his parents, caused him to become an Jinchuuriki (The Power of Human Sacrifice), the same man who was also the cause of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha on his birthday, to where he used his little returned chakra and natural energy to go into Sage Mode , the masked man taunting him, the Kyuubi also sending him it's chakra to help kill the man that controlled those many years ago, the masked man seemingly being intangible , all the while the people of Konoha watching, to him semmingly loosing, his friends watching helplessly while he was being sucked in an unknown space time ninjutsu (Ninja technique), Kakashi sensei trying to counter the technique with his ' **Kamui** ', him coming with trying to swipe the sharingan eye that he saw from the hole in the mask, which was also the source of the technique, him in a stroke of genius, stupidity, and pure luck using the the senjutsu chakra enhanced kyuubi chakra's invisible extend to take out the eye of the man, while also ripping off his arm just afterwards, and because of unstable stopping of the technique of the masked man, Kakashi sensei's ' **Kamui** ', the senjutsu chakra enhanced kyuubi chakra, and last but not the least his stupid Goddamned luck, seemingly ending in an different varieties colored space that was trying to tear his body apart , the kyuubi yelling curses and using its potent chakra to keep his body from shredding into million pieces, somehow getting out of the colorful demise zone ,ending up in some place near a forest, which he saw from his barely useable vision , asking for help even if he didn't know if anybody was there or not and then ending up in this fan-funkinf-tastic state. Yeah it was not a good day to be one Naruto Uzumaki . 'Fuck You! God! If you really exist there.' Thought Naruto, not knowing that he was also unconsciously drawing in the natural energy of the surrounding he was in. And also not knowing the physical, physiological, mental and emotional changes and transformations he was going through.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

While behind the cage, The Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was working furiously to keep healing the boy from injuries and changes, due to the strange set of events that happened, to keep the boy alive and by proxy itself. The Kyuubi had already used nearly 35 percent of it's chakra to heal the boy just before in that weird place, where the boy had somehow transported himself to and now this, new type of energy (which happens to be similar to the spiritual portion of chakra) that was trying to change the boy into something … else , what he might be the Great Kyuubi but he doesn't know everything. The Kyuubi was just glad that he was able to use and force his chakra from the seal which had loosened up again , though not to the point where he could take over the boy and escape, and activate the boys ability to use senjutsu (making naruto use it uncociously, with the help of his knowledge of the art, he had been sealed in the fabled Rikkudo Sennin { Sage of Six Paths} after all) to heal the boy faster and that this new energy was also healing the boy. God knows if it hadn't been as it was happening now, as much as he loathe to admit, he wouldn't have been able to heal the boy. The combination of his chakra, this new world's natural energy (which had a weird tint and was slightly different than their own), and that weird new energy was keeping the boy safe.

 **After completion of process..**

' **Hmm, that was annoying. It took around 60 percent of my chakra to save this brat.** ' thought the Kyuubi. " **Lets see what has happened to this infuriating brat, that new peculiar energy must have done some changes, hmm.** ", spoke the kyuubi. As the kyubi was using his remaining chakra in Naruto's system to see the transformation he noticed many changes in Naruto. " **Hoo, interesting , it will be amusing to see how the brat comes out after this. HeHeHeHe** ", the kyuubi thought with an amused chuckle.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

After what seemed like an eternity, though were only a few minutes the cocoon started to crack and shattered and the sound of something landing on the ground with a thud in the smoke left behind. That seemed to break the devil out of the trance that the process seemed to put them in and they slowly and carefully started to move towards the smoke. When they reached the previous spot of the cocoon and the smoke cleared they saw a figure in a few feet wide scorched crater, probably due to the high concentration of energy. Upon closer observation of the figure the two teenaged girls blushed a little seeing the features and nudity of the boy, as because of the male parts ,which also brought some thoughts in their minds,(Pretty big/Yum{AN: We all know who said What.}) ,which were clearly on display. While the adults seemingly unaware or ignoring the nudity of the boy (and the blushing of the girls) took note of the other features of him.

The boy possessed spiky blood red hair, similar to that of the Gremories (AN: Kushina-like color and Minato like spiky), a bit of a tan skin (AN: Skin-tone is middle ground for kushina's and minato's skin tone), an athletic body, well for an 14 year old boy that is, they also noticed that the white arm like substance seemed to have disappeared, though the most peculiar features were on his cheeks, which attracted the attention of the Rias and Akeno. They went closer to his face and observed the scars-like three whisker-like marks on the cheeks of the boy, which were there in symmetrical pattern on each side. And as if by some unknown force Rias and Akeno started to softly and carefully stroke the marks which gave them an immediate response. The boy whose marks the girls were stroking started purring. Which brought a variety of response from the devils present there. The two males present started two snicker thinking about the hit the pride and manliness of the boy was going to take when the boy in question woke up , while Grayfia stood their stoic , but if you looked close enough you could see the slight twitch of the corner of her lips which were trying to form in an amused smirk and the girls were pretty much in a trance with stars in their eyes and blushes on their faces at the cute (In their minds) from the unconscious boy, seemingly forgetting that the boy in question came out of nowhere and caused the weird phenomenon that they witnessed just a few minutes ago.

After a few minutes, Tannin spoke up ," **As amusing as it is too see you acting like the age you are, instead of the noble ladies you are supposed to act like, don't you think we should be taking the boy for proper examination, Lady Rias and Akeno-san.** " Which instantly brought a round of laughter from Sirzechs, an amused smirk from Grayfia. It also caused both teenage girls to gain a healthy blush on their faces, which in turn caused Tannin to join in the laughter as well. "Mou, you people.", pouted Rias while Akeno just stayed silent. After the laughter eneded, Sirzechs turned to Tannin and said,"Well, its seems our visit ends here Tannin, I think we should discuss our some other time , we seem to some matters to figure out it seems.", while looking at the prone body of the unconscious boy. Tannin just nodded his affirmative.

Sirzechs turned to Grayfia and requested,"Grayfia dear, could you please inform Ajuka of this event, I am sure he will intrigued to hear about this as well as bring some doctors to examine." Grayfia just replied with,"Hai, Sirzechs-sama."

"Rias , I think its time we head back home and inform Tou-sama And Kaa-sama about your new servant to them. I am sure they would be exited to learn about him.", Said Sirzechs. "Hai, Onii-sama , come on lets go Akeno, we can also learm more about my new family member there after he wakes up.", replied Rias. "Yes, Rias lets go learn more about your new boy-toy, I am sure others will be exited to learn this.", who spoke for the first time during the whole ocurrance, couldn't help but tease her king and best friend. "Yes lets- .. wait what!? Akenooooo.", fumed an shocked and mad Rias. Her reply was just an amused giggle from her friend.

Grayfia activated the teleportation circle and all of them disappeared in a red light, not knowing the changes the unconscious boy would bring about in their world.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **AN: This is my first story, I came up with it after reading many naruto, dxd, naruto-dxd fics. This story may contain elements similar to from those fics, so I would like to apologize in advance if it offend those fic-authors , due being similar to them. This story will also have a steadily powerful becoming naruto and will have some changes in the events of canon stories.**

 **Give your reviews or any suggestions and ides for this story.**

 **[X-TCC-X]**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-QUESTIONS, ANSWERS-X**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DXD, or any Anime or Manga whose characters have been used in the story.**

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **8 days after incident, Gremory Castle, Underworld**

In one of the many rooms of the Gremory castle were 4 devils discussing on the topic about the new servant of Rias Gremory. The occupants of the room were Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory.

Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Astaroth after taking Beelzebub position after the Civil War of Devils similarly to Sirzechs. Ajuka is a fairly tall man similar in height to Sirzechs at 6 feet 1 inch. He has light lime-green color hair, slightly tan skin, blue eyes, wearing something akin to lab coat, over simple suit. Ajuka is also one of known Super-Devils of the underworld along with Sirzechs, and the famous or rather infamous son of the first or original devil The Lucifer and his wife Lilith, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Ajuka is also famous for his inventions for the underworld, more specifically the creation of Evil Pieces system, which he developed to repopulate the devil society as it had been reduced greatly due the Great War and Civil War, which allowed high-class devils to resurrect almost any species of beings into devils as long as they are powerful enough to resurrect the targeted being.

Zeoticus Gremory or more popularly known as Lord Gremory , as he is the current head of the Gremory clan of the underworld. He is a middle-aged looking man with long mid back length crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband; he also has bright blue eyes. He is wearing and expensive looking costume consisting of white coat and pants with black shirt underneath the coat. He is also the father of Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory.

Venelana Gremory, formerly Bael, another of the surviving pillar house of the underworld also known as The Great Kings, is the wife of Zeoticus Gremory and Lady of the house of Gremory. She is also the mother of Sirzechs and Rias. Venelana Gremory has brown hair similar to Rias' hair which reaches below her neck , she also seem to posses amethyst colored eyes. She was also wearing a white dress , with brown translucent stockings, and white gloves that reached to her mid-arms and also wearing two necklaces with rubies at the front and pearls on surrounding parts of her neck. Venelana also possessed her family devil magic bloodline The Power of Destruction which she passed on to her children.

Venelana asks Ajuka the question present in the mind of the other two devils room as well," So, Ajuka-kun what can you tell us about this new mysterious servant our little Rias has brought home?", as the other two occupants nodded. Ajuka who had been brought to examine the newly resurrected Naruto, spoke in an exited tone," Well Lady and Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, I don't know where Rias found this new specimen, but I must say she truly has some amazing luck to have gained such amazing peerage members, but this one is just an icing on the cake."

" How is it so Ajuka, from the way you speak its as if he truly is an piece, no offence but I don't see anything out of the ordinary in him, he just seems more normal than other members of Rias if not for the amount of pieces it required to resurrect him.", asked Lord Gremory skeptically with his wife nodding, while Sirzechs gave no outward inclination of agreeing or disagreeing with them, as he guessed the reactions of his parents as he didn't give them much information about the incident other than the fact that he ( Naruto ) appeared out of nowhere. He also had his suspicions about the boy , but wanted to confirm them with his best friend and colleague , who also happened to be a scientist with being a Satan ( Devil Overlord).

While Ajuka, just replied in an exited tone as if not giving any thought to their suspicion," Well , that's where you two are wrong, Lord and Lady Gremory , this new servant is not weak in any matter if the tests and examinations I have performed on the boy, if anything he has more potential than any of the other members of her peerage."

This surprised both Lord and Lady Gremory, while Sirzechs just narrowed his eyes while Ajuka continued," From the result of those tests and examinations I can conclude that he has very high muscle and bone density , higher than most if not all reincarnated devils, even more than some of the newer heirs and heiresses including Rias, the only exception would be Sairaorg, pretty much he possesses more endurance and toughness than a pawn piece should give, almost half of a rook piece, though there is a margin. His body shape and muscles also seems to have been made for speed and power, from which I can assume that he has speed similar to that of a knight piece. Also he seems to have a large amount of devil magical energy, nearly as much as Akeno who is a queen piece, which is surprising as he is only a pawn, even if he did absorb 8 pawn pieces two of which were mutated mind you, and for someone who had no magical power at all before being reincarnated. All in all Rias seems to have gained an queen piece at the price of her pawn pieces",

Ajuka was really enjoying seeing the shocked faces of the two elder devils he considered uncle and aunt, and he hadn't even gotten to the best part.

" Wha.. What!?", exclaimed Lady Gremory, not being able to reign in her surprise at the revelations. " How is it possible Ajuka, we did not sense anything like that when that boy was brought here?", asked Venelana. " It must have been because he was, brought in after surviving a near death experience that used up almost all of the energy in the boy and the pieces to heal the boy. Though that is not all that seems to make the boy special." This time Lord Gremory interjected," What else could the boy have that makes him different from others Ajuka, he already seems to have everything that one could require from a servant."

Here Ajuka gained a serious look as he spoke," The boy seems to posses chakra." That one statement seemed to turn the whole atmosphere tense in the room, at the mention of the energy required for 'Senjutsu' (Sage Techniques). Sirzechs who seemed to have been happy to stay quiet and listen to the conversation between his parents and best friend seemed to have finally perked up and spoke," I seem to have been correct , he did seem to absorb natural energy during the ritual of resurrection," at which his parents seemed to gain an annoyed expression, which he noticed and replied," and before you ask why kept this from you to confirm my suspicions before coming to any conclusion, which Ajuka just confirmed", which seemed to placate the two elder devils while Sirzechs continued," So Ajuka can you tell us about how much chakra he has, how he could have gained chakra, can he use senjutsu ,and if he is any danger like the black cat."

The mood soured at the mention of the incident and one the most infamous stray devil. Ajuka just answered while keeping an neutral expression," Well he seems to posses more amount of chakra than his amount of magical energy, though not by much.", which brought wide eyes from the three devils present, " As for how he could have gained it, the only hypothesis I have is that he must have an senjutsu using youkai as his ancestor , whose DNA diluted through generations , though which youkai I don't know, and he seemed to have awakened chakra using ability by either through using Senjutsu or some mutation. As for his ability to use senjutsu and being an danger, though the tests' result gave normal if not slightly active brain activity, we can only monitor the boy and see and wait for now."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as the devils of the house seemed be contemplating something, when the door opened to reveal Grayfia in her usual attire.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **The room in which Naruto is being kept**

Sapphire dark blue eyes with slit pupils opened slowly as though as if in a daze, but when they seemed to take in the surrounding and seeing the expensive decorations, furniture and soft material of the bed, knowing he was not in his apartment in Leaf or the house of Fukasaku and Shima (or simply Pa and Ma) in Mount Myoboku, the first thing he did was check under the blanket between his legs. After confirming that he had his junk and breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto suddenly stopped and thought, ' I am in an unknown place and the first thing I check is my junk, what am I, Pervy Sage or something.' The thought of his late godfather depressed him a little, but didn't let it him bother him much seeing as his godfather wouldn't want to sulk on his behalf and him being in a better place, 'Must be peeping on the women there.', thought Naruto.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **Some hot spring in the Shinto heaven**

A tall spiky white haired man peeping on some bathing women suddenly sneezed. ' Haa, must be some hot women talking about The Great Jiraiya and their experience with me. Hehehehehehehehehe.' He was so busy with giggling perversely in his mind that he didn't see the women he was peeping on appearing behind him with a very dangerous aura surrounding them.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

' Why do I feel like stopped Pervy-sage's peeping, again. Meh, must be imagining it.' Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto started to take in the room he was in and registering that he seemed to be in some place that belonged to some Feudal Lord or similarly important or rich person's house. 'How did I get here, the last thing I remember is ..' suddenly all the things that happened after being summoned by Ma to a destroyed Leaf came rushing back to his mind. As he started to rub his head and ponder on the events and make sense of the things he was having a easier time rationalising and processing the memories than he used to before. As he was he was nearly done analysing his memories a sudden soft moaning sound snapped him out of his thoughts.

When he searched for the source of the sound, what he found shocked him only slightly, as he found the source to be an extremely attractive girl with the most beautiful crimson red hair he had ever seen, in his mind at least, that seemed to be asleep next him in the bed. As he admired the beauty sleeping near him he subconsciously started to stroke the hair of the girl while looking at the girls cute sleeping face. As he was doing this he also noted one last important fact about the girl next to him, she was completely naked and her big breasts (for her age) were on display. As blood slowly started to leak from his nose, he also giggled not unlike the giggle his perverted master and mentor. 'Hmm I am not particularly upset or put off about being a pervert. Strange.' While another being inside of him also had a huge shit-eating grin on its face. ' **Hehehehehehehehehehe'**

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **In Shinto Heaven**

An unconscious, bruised and broken Jiraiya, from the beating he received from the women he peeped on, suddenly jumped up fit and fine, started dusting and had a look of contemplation, 'Hmm, why do I suddenly feel like I should give Naruto a huge thumbs up and feel proud of him.'

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **Back at Gremory Castle, room with Naruto and Rias**

As Naruto was contemplating about him, the girl next to him was waking up. Rias, who had sneaked into the room her new servant had been kept and fell asleep while there today, slowly opened her eyes, as she felt some one stroking her hair, and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes, unaware that a pair of sapphire eyes were peering on her naked breasts. After awhile putting her hands down she looked up to see that her newest addition to her peerage/family was awake and looking at her, not knowing that she was giving him a free show. " Good Morning.", said Rias, as she leaned in to his touch. This seemed to snap Naruto out of his trance as he looked up to her bright blue-green eyes and just stare at them as if drunk on those eyes, still stroking her hair.

His intense blue slit-eyed stare was starting to un-nerve her when, he brought his other hand up in a wave and asked, "Yo! Is it just me or do you like to sleep in the nude with people you meet?" with an upside down U-shaped eyes and a foxlike smile, though at the back of his mind why he wasn't freaking out seeing an naked girl awake in front of him and asking such questions that could be taken the wrong way. The smile coupled with the stroking and the question seemed to bring a small blush upon her cheeks, but Naruto didn't see it as his eyes were closed. " No no I don't do that, its just that I came to see you and felt sleepy, and since I can't sleep comfortably with my clothes on so I fell asleep like this.", hurriedly replied Rias a bit embarrassed.

After getting her blush to go back down, she contemplated on what do next. She thought about it and decided that it was best to introduce herself first before doing anything else and also know more about her new peerage member.

" So, I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the House of Gremory and you are?" asked Rias. " Ah, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the most awesome and badass person ever, dattebayo." replied Naruto. "Datte.. bayo" parroted Rias with a tilt of her head, which made her look adorable in Naruto's eyes as he kept up his stroking

. " Hehe, you see its a verbal tick I have had from when I could speak. Though most people laugh at me when I do it so I try to control it but it slips out some time." replied Naruto while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Hmm, I don't know about others but I think it's cute." Said Rias. This earned her a slight reddening of the cheeks from Naruto. "Thank you, Rias." muttered Naruto bashfully, bringing his hands out of her hair, which seemed to upset her, missing the warmth that his hand brought, as she scrunched up her nose a little.

After a few seconds, getting out of his funk, Naruto asked her the question that had been on his mind from almost all of the time he woke up, "So Rias, where are we?" Rias pondered a little on how to answer his question and after a few moments she decided to truthful, and while also think of the best way to break it to him that he was no longer human, at least that was what he was she thought but wasn't sure as her other peerage member Koneko said that he possessed chakra, an energy normally possessed by specific youkai or people able to use Senjutsu.

"Well, Naruto its going to be hard to believe, but we are right now in the Underworld or as human know it as Hell." Rias waited for an outburst from the young teen as he had his head down and his bangs covering his, but when he looked up there was a confused look in his eyes, as he could tell that she was not lying at all, how he didn't know how, but it did not make sense as he could tell that he was alive, a bit sore , but alive as he could still feel his chakra, as well as something else though what he didn't know, 'I think, I will get the answer from Rias as she seems more informed on the situation than me.' " So, if I am in The Underworld as you say how am I alive, cause I know that even if you are a sinner you don't go to the afterlife still alive and breathing. I know that I should be dead because of how I was when I landed up where I landed", inquired Naruto in a confused tone.

Rias was just sweat dropped. Most people would be either shocked mute or screaming about going back to the world of the living or the Human world as it was commonly known in the supernatural world, but here was a human who was more confused than anything and also casually dismissing a near death experience as talking about the weather. Deciding to ponder on it later, she answered his question, " Well that would be because of me or rather more specifically my Evil Pieces.", she also summoned her knight piece for an example to him , also as she looked to see Naruto about to ask how when she beat him to it and continued, "When we found you, you were in simple words a really bad state. It would have been too late to give you any kind of medical attention so to save your life I had to use all of my pawn pieces to resurrect you as my peerage member as a resurrected devil or more specifically made your body that of a devil while keeping some of your other traits."

As soon as the words left Rias' mouth, Naruto's brows jumped up to under his bangs on his forehead, and his mouth pursed up in thought. 'I know she is not lying, but how can something like these evil pieces change human to these devils as Rias is saying, also I can sense energy just like that new energy in me but it feels more like Rias' energy. I better ask her about these and any other details about these pieces and devils. But first.' " Ah so you saved me Rias, thank you very much.", said Naruto passionately as he profusely thanked Rias, which caused her to fluster a bit. "So Rias what are these devils you speak of and how do these pieces work?" asked Naruto.

" To explain about devils and evil piece I will have to discuss about the history of the factions of the Christian religion of the supernatural.", seeing his nod to continue. " Well, at first Lucifer, the forefather of our kind was cast out of heaven for defying The Biblical God, and was cursed to stay in the Underworld, and it was there he started the Devil species which have a weakness to light and have bat-like wings, with Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub as his commanders and Lilith as his wife. Angels are creatures with eagle like pure white or golden wings and halos floating on top of their heads are servants of God."

Cringe.

"Then there are Fallen Angels or simply Fallen, they are angels that have not defied him, but have committed one or more of the seven cardinal sins of wrath, envy, greed, gluttony, lust, sloth and pride(hubris), and have black crows like wings. There are also other factions but we will talk about them later." Seeing naruto nod she continued, " These three factions of the Christian religion had always been at each others necks and always waging war against each other." Here Naruto eyes took a sad glint for a moment, but disappeared as soon as it appeared, which Rias missed but others watching through different means did not.

" Around 400 to 500 years ago the war ended in cease-fire as we had lost our leaders and the other factions had also lost many of their comrades. While during the cease-fire, there were devils that wanted to continue the war and other devils that just wanted live peacefully. These two groups divided into Old-Maou faction and New-Maou faction respectively. The disagreement between these factions caused the Devil Civil War, which was won by the New-Maou faction and the Old-Maou faction were thrown out of power and exiled. But these two wars caused the devil population to decrease greatly and only 33 of the pillar houses remained. New devils that had gained fame, power and support of devils gave up their name and took the name of the houses of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus to lead the devils. Among these Leaders the Beelzebub was an inventor, so as to repopulate the devil population he created the Evil Piece system to resurrect beings of other species as devils and repopulate the devils.", explained Rias.

" Now the Evil Piece system was created on the basis of the game chess. There are in total 16 pieces in it. The first is the pawn piece, which is also the piece I used to revive you with. It is the base piece, which has a resurrecting value of 1. While it is considered mostly a useless and sacrificial piece, it is also the most versatile piece as it has an ability called promotion, which lets it transform into any other piece depending upon the choice of the devils revived by the pawn piece as long as the condition are met, which are either being able to reach the enemy base in a rating game or with the King's permission in the real life battles."

" Next is the bishop piece, which has resurrecting value of 3 and this piece gives high amount of magical energy to perform spells but other attributes such as speed and endurance and strength are not increased greatly. They are mostly spell users. Next is the knight piece, which also has resurrecting value of 3, but this one gives the resurrected devil more speed but comparatively less defense and magical energy. These types of resurrected devils mostly use weapons mostly swords to deal with their enemies."

" Next are rook piece whose resurrecting value is 5. This piece gives high strength and endurance attribute, while giving comparatively less speed and magical energy. Next is the queen piece, which has the resurrecting value of 9, and this piece gives the boost to all the attributes of the resurrected devil. All resurrected devils like these are either Low-class or Middle-class devils. Last is the king piece which more or less connects the other pieces to the High-class or Ultimate-class devils to whom the peerage belong to. That is the basic of this Evil piece system."

Rias stopped speaking and looked at Naruto for his reaction, she found him thinking with an confused expression on his face, like he didn't know what to do. " Take your time thinking, it must be hard taking on this much information at a single time." She said with a worried look on her face. " Thank you Rias-chan.", said Naruto, unknowingly adding chan to her name with a small but truthful smile, seeing her worried for him made him happy as most people didn't even considered giving him a little bit of their time, and here was a girl, a beautiful girl at that, that not only saved him but was also worried. Seeing that smile just made Rias blush and smile back at him.

"So I will come back later with my other peerage members and my family and we can introduce you to them later and you can also tell us about yourself Naruto, if that's all right with you.", said Rias with a soft and caring tone, as she didn't want to antagonize him if he had a bad past.

" Sure thing Rias-chan.", replied Naruto cheerfully. Hearing the tone, Rias breathed out a sigh of relief, while also getting out of bed. She started to put on her clothes facing away from Naruto, not knowing he was taking in every detail of her body, as she was getting ready. After she finished, she turned to him and with smile just said, " Bye Naruto.", and left the room , leaving him to his thoughts, hearing soft bye in return.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **After Rias left, with Naruto**

As Naruto lay down on the bed, thinking about the information he had just received. It was really hard for him to think about, so he started to meditate as he found it easier to think things through when he meditated as he learned on Myoboku. As Naruto processed the information, about becoming a devil, being a peerage member of Rias, his situation, about how it came to be, his friends at Leaf how he would go back to Leaf, or if he could even go back to Leaf. But in the back of his mind he didn't seem to mind it that much. He knew that with that because of the space-time technique, and his stupid luck he must have been transported somewhere far away from Leaf. As he was meditating he also took time to sense the natural energy around, and what he found shocked him, as the energy around him was bit thinner than around Leaf and it also had malice in which confused him greatly as he didn't know how there could be such malice in the nature and how he could sense this. He could also sense other beings around in the place and quite literally stunned to see the power present 'Holy crap, that energy signature has more power than even the kyuubi', thought Naruto.

As he was pondering on these things he didn't know that the entity within him was watching amusedly as he tried to come up with a answer, though he was quite annoyed at being called weaker than somebody even if it was true. As Naruto was freaking out , the entity decided it was time for a talk with it's container. " **Oi brat.** ", called out the Kyuubi. This caused Naruto to stop and reply, " What is it fuzz-ball? Can't you see I am trying to figure out what has happened to me.", replied an annoyed Naruto. " **Who the fuck are you calling fuzz-ball you insufferable brat? Tch, why did I have to get sealed in such an annoying brat? Come in the seal you idiot, we have got to discuss about the other changes of yours or are you going to just sit there and do squat, you little runt?** ", asked an irritated Kyuubi.

A little annoyed at being called a runt, Naruto still went in to the seal. As he appeared in the familiar sewer, that was his mindscape. " What do you mean other changes kyuubi, I thought I only changed into a devil as Rias said?" asked Naruto. The kyuubi just looked at him with a deadpan, as he still hadn't noticed the physical changes to his body. " **Just look at your reflection brat.** " Said the Kyuubi. As Naruto confusedly look at his reflection, he saw what the Kyuubi was talking about. In the reflection he saw a red-haired, lighter skin- toned, and slit-eyed and shorter version of himself. " What happened to, why am I short and why do I have red hair, why? Why did I have to grow short again I just gained my height, WHYYYYY?", started shouting Naruto.

As Naruto was starting to panic again, the Kyuubi cut him off, " **Oi brat shut up.** ", roared kyuubi. " **I will explain what happened to you, so don't interrupt me understood.** " At Naruto nod the Kyuubi continued, " **Well after you took that blasted Uchiha's eyes, that jutsu became unstable due to the combination of you senjutsu and my chakra. Because of that we were sent through some another place instead of the intended destination, where your body started to shred and tear of all the tissues of yours, I sent my energy to heal you. Since I had to use my energy to heal you it also gave you your youth back so to speak, and turned you to what you would have actually looked like if you had eaten properly instead of just ramen, and still it was only enough to heal only around half of the damage your body was taking on and, fortunately for you, you had that red-haired devil there as what ever she did was enough to heal you. But due to my chakra and that white arm you tore off the Uchiha, which was made up of that wood-user hokage's cells which fused with your body during that process, increased the potency of your Yang half of the chakra, which in turn boosted your Uzumaki DNA. That is why you have red hair, a prominent uzumaki clan trait. And also because of that much you have much more powerful regeneration and much more stamina and physical strength.** "

As Naruto absorbed this information he asked, "What else changed other than my uzumaki DNA upgrading." " **Well, brat you remember that crow that, rogue nin brother of your former teammate stuffed in your chakra system and that sharingan you ripped off.** " The kyuubi saw Naruto nod. " **Well it just so happens that the crow also happened to have an sharingan in it and because of it and that other sharingan in your hand , they gave you the sharingan and engraved it into your DNA. But you will only able to use the normal sharingan for now and the Mangekyo version of it is locked and needs some kind of trigger to activate but I don't know what that trigger will be or it will even be the same as those Uchihas. Also since you had two different Mangekyos in you so you will have the advantage of the Eternal Mangekyo, but as I said you need to find that trigger.** ", finished the Kyuubi.

When it looked at it saw that Naruto had his bangs, it thought that he was have some outburst about not wanting the sharingan or something he was surprised when he looked up and exclaimed in a loud voice. " HA, take that Sasuke-teme even I have the sharingan you had so much arrogance over. I am so gonna keep this over his head next time I see him." The Kyuubi just snorted and said, " **Shut up and listen brat. Now that we have finished about the new bloodlines of yours now we have to discuss about other things.** " When Naruto calmed down and nodded it continued, " **Your chakra coils while have reduced in size to adjust with your body but are comparatively bigger than when you were actually 14, so you will probably have more chakra than before.** "

" Ah my control will be shot to hell again aarggh", interrupted Naruto suddenly and started fretting over his control and complaining about bad control, the Kyuubi shut him up with a roar. Startled Naruto looked up to the Kyuubi's annoyed eyes and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Kyuubi just released an sigh and continued, " **Also** **your dark half, and before you ask, where do you think your bad memories, hatred, anger, rage, perverseness that you push aside, don't acknowledge and ignore go, they don't disappear cause as much as you tried they didn't go away and formed an entity which was made up with the help of your Yin half of your chakra, fused with you as during that process which made you a devil. It also the cause because of which you don't want to particularly go back to that cursed Leaf village.** ", Here Naruto's eyes widened.

 **"And since it took a lot of your Yin chakra before it messed up your chakra control greatly as it caused imbalance between your Yin and Yang, and now that it is fused with it will help your control greatly, also you will be smarter- no let me rephrase that, you won't be dumb anymore.** " Here Naruto pouted. " **And it also increase your carnal desires, and for the love of god reduce your denseness toward girls which not even your perverted master could get rid of.** " " Hey, I am not dense.", shouted Naruto. " **That Hyuga girl.** " That shut Naruto up.

" **Well back on topic, it will also mean that you will be able to control your emotions more efficiently than before but you will also be more prone to hurt or even kill someone that many anger or upset you, acts of perverseness, like with that red-haired devil whose breasts you were leering,** " Naruto gained a huge blush on his face at being reminded of his less decent moment. " **as you do not have proper control yet. Then there is your new energy source in you.** "

Naruto was looking a little afraid at the possibility of hurting someone, but perked up at the mention of a new energy source. " **It must be the energy of those devils that you have become, which is eerily similar to that Yin release, so if you use your chakra techniques and add this devil energy you might possibly have the same effect as if you were fusing Yin release to those techniques. You also nearly have same amount of that devil energy as much as the amount of your chakra. And finally you have unlocked the ability gained by being my container and that is Negative Emotions sensing, and as the name suggests you will be able to sense negative emotions in other people , and if you master it tell the amount of negativity and also to some extent sense other emotions. And that is the end of the most important changes in you.** ", summed up the kyuubi.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the changes, but then gained an excited almost crazed looks in his eyes as he thinks and imagines about all the cool techniques he would be able to. He also becomes really happy knowing he can become strong to protect his precious people and fulfil his godfathers dream. After he calms down he looks up to the Kyuubi and says, " Thank you kyuubi, you healed me, saved my life and also informed about these changes, of which either I wouldn't have known about or have been confused about. But because of you now I can know about myself, become stronger to protect precious people, achieve my dreams and even help others, So Thank you very very much.", while bowing his head towards the end.

The Kyuubi just grunts and says, " **Hmph. Don't thank me brat I just did what I did because I am not at my full power yet and if you went around like an idiot it would reflect upon me , and it is more safe for me to stay within you than it is in this new world , God knows what kind of idiots, psyhcos and power hungry bastards are there.** ", but it was trying hide its surprise at being thanked by it's container. Naruto just smiled and left the mindscape, he needed to sleep and prepare for a new exciting tomorrow.

 **[X-TCC-X]**

 **AN: So, here is the second chapter. As for Yin release being similar to devil energy, because devil magic depends on imagination of user similar to Yin release's use in creating things. As for anybody questions, he will go back to the elemental nations , but not for sometime in the fic and he will not stay in the elemental nations return after finishing things there.**

 **I removed the mokuton from naruto's skills as it would have been too many powers it would make him OP too soon in the fic, but i do have something else planned for later on which will work with his sharingan.**

 **And this naruto is from after the pain invasion but it will be a little AU as well.**

 **Give your reviews and suggestions. THNX XD XD**


End file.
